DanMachi Manga Chapter 77
Divinity (神威) is the seventy seventh chapter of the DanMachi manga. Summary Bell could see through Mord's invisible attacks and avoided his blows, making the opponent more and more furious and desperate. Bell remembered piercing gaze, that he felt before and although Mord's gaze was different, he was still able to sense it. Soon Bell knocked him down and his helmet fell off the ground. Unexpectedly Hestia appeared and ordered them to stop, stating that she was fine and there wasn't any reason to continue this fight. However, Mord wasn't going to listen to the god and told the others to keep going. Then Hestia narrowed her eyes and repeated to stop, revealing her true divine nature and told them to sheathe their swords. The adventurers ran away in panic, terrified by what they just saw. Hestia burst into tears and rushed to Bell to hug him tightly. They both began to apologize to each other, Hestia was sorry because Bell was hurt fighting for her and he felt guilty that he couldn't protect her. Welf asked if Bell was all right and Lili advised him to talk with them first, in case of any troubles. Bell agreed and thanked everyone for helping him, deeply grateful for what they did. Their friendly conversation was interrupted by strange noises and tremors. They noticed the crack in the ceiling and were wondering if it could be a monster since the 18th floor was safe zone. Suddenly Hestia understood that her presence in the dungeon might trigger that because she wasn't allowed to be here as a goddess. Meanwhile Hermes stated that it wasn't Hestia's fault and Asfi demanded an explanation of what was going on, accusing him for being involved in that. Hermes denied and told her that dungeon was out of control now and far more sensitive than ever. What's more it hated gods for confining it here. Hermes ordered Asfi to go back to Rivira for the reinforcements and she was shocked that he considered fight instead of escape. Hermes explained that the exit was sealed already and they didn't have any other choice. When Asfi left, the monster finally showed up and it turned out to be the floor boss. Black Goliath fell near the adventurers and immediately attacked them. Lili wondered why a floor boss appeared on the 18th floor, what's more, he seemed to be much stronger than goliath from the 17th floor. Hestia stated that it was sent on purpose to kill the gods. Watching this, Bell told that they should help the adventurers but Ryuu grabbed his hand and asked if he was really going to do it. He thought through her words and confirmed his decision. Ryuu stated that he was a failure as a party leader but she admitted that he wasn't wrong. Everyone smiled hearing that and showed Bell their support. Characters *Bell Cranel *Mord Latro *Freya (image) *Hestia *Liliruca Arde *Welf Crozzo *Yamato Mikoto *Kashima Ouka *Ryuu Lion *Hermes *Asfi Al Andromeda *Hitachi Chigusa Monsters *Black Goliath Gallery DanMachi Chapter 77 Magazine.jpg|Magazine cover Navigation